Picturesque Masterpiece
by Paranoid Crack Abuser
Summary: Remake of 'His Gallery'. Sesshomaru didn't understand why she would stay with his half-brother, why she'd hurt herself over and over. Was misery the cost of being with Inuyasha? Sesshomaru didn't know, and didn't know why she'd pay the price.   Songfic.


Yes, I am basically remaking this. It had to be done; it's quality work was too… crappy. And it is only for this short period of time that I'm able to be back on fanfiction.

Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha, and do not own 'Gallery' by Mario Vazquez. - lovely song.

* * *

><p>Picturesque Masterpiece<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>God broke the mold,<br>When he made this one I know  
>She's breathtaking but so much more<br>She walks in the room, your lungs close  
>Making you never want to breathe again<strong>_

* * *

><p>If there was ever one thing he was sure of – his half-brother and he would never, <em><strong>EVER<strong>_ have anything in common besides a father, and physical traits.

…Yet… there was no way to explain, nor a way to deny that his brother had truly made a breakthrough with his taste in women, because… because she was utterly… everything.

Everything that made his insides curl and call for her; stronger and hotter than anything he'd ever felt before.

It could've been because his fingers ached to run through her hair, or that she smelled so sweet, or that her skin pleaded for his touch, or maybe it was just because she belonged to his brother.

He wanted her.

But there was one thing he was absolutely sure of.

If he remained in her presence, he would surely die – no doubt about it.

It wasn't natural, but… he couldn't breathe when she was around. His lung ceased to function properly, and he was sure this was defiantly chaotic for his health, so he did as he should and made sure to make distance, but it was just as hard, and he was frustrated with this hypocritical way his body reacted.

He couldn't breathe around her, but couldn't breathe without her?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Her boyfriend has got so much dough<br>So much ice his neck and wrist froze**_

* * *

><p>His half-brother… he had never been very kind to the women he 'committed' to, and Sesshomaru had never bothered himself with him before, or any other of his half-brother's women. Inuyasha was in his twenties, was living of his wealthy father's money, attained the handsome traits of their family, and had his every freedom to roam as he pleased without the ties of work or duty. All in all, Inuyasha was the true icon of a lucky bastard and a true player.<p>

None of the faceless bimbos the younger sibling dated had even a speckle of his interest, and he never cared when they escaped the mansion as sobbing messes.

But… well, you must already know. Something hot and ireful boiled behind his eyes when he thought of… and to his brother, she was another one of them.

But she wasn't! She was… was so much more…

And his asshole brother, though he captured a woman of absolute brilliance, his breach stopped there, for he treated her no different than the others.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Is he faithful to her? Hell no<br>But she chose to be with him, shorty**_

* * *

><p>As such treating her as any of the others and failing to see how remarkable she was, it took him three hours to break his faithfulness to her, and weeks more for her to discover (experience had made him clever in hiding himself), yet… even though she knew - <em>SHE <strong>KNEW<strong>_ – she stayed with his bastard brother, and something ugly and painful gnawed at his chest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tell me is the money worth your soul?<br>Tell me what's the reason that you hold on  
>When you know that dude has a whole wall of 'em just like you?<br>And girl you're just way too fine  
>Gotta be treated as one of a kind<br>Girl use your mind  
>Don't be just another dime<strong>_

* * *

><p>He tried to come up with reasons, any reason to fit why she would stay with his brother after knowing of his infidelity, and he came to conclude that she must be stupid.<p>

But no… she could fight him in intellectual debates; it was assured that she was quite bright.

Maybe… maybe it was the money? Was she another one of the gold-sucking leeches?

And even as her heart broke every time she saw Inuyasha with another woman, was the green paper truly worth it?

…If only it fit, but it didn't, since she barely let anyone pay for her but herself. Stubborn, little thing she was, but apparently, it made her endearing to him.

Yes, he was acting… lovelorn, but he merely admired such a flawless picturesque of someone of amazing loyalty.

It must be loyalty then? She felt obliged to his half-brother?

…but so much as to stay with him despite his constant betrayals?

He had no doubt that she knew that she was another painting in his brother's gallery, and… and he couldn't understand why she let herself be just that.

She was too… different, too amazing. Someone like her was supposed to be treated properly, treated right. She was supposed to be treated as the queen, spoiled and polished, given whatever she asked and pleased.

How… How could she let herself be regarded like that? Like just another nobody?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Because<strong>_

_**I can't take**_  
><em><strong>Seeing you with him<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause I know exactly what you'll be,<strong>_  
><em><strong>In his gallery<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just not fair<strong>_  
><em><strong>And it's tearing me apart<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're just another priceless work of art<strong>_  
><em><strong>In his gallery<strong>_

* * *

><p>Alright, perhaps the question was <em>why<em> he was so obsessed with her.

He didn't know.

He knew that he couldn't stand that she was with his half-brother, could barely stomach seeing them together.

He knew that she was another blurred photo in Inuyasha's gallery.

He knew that he could treat her so much better.

He knew that it was utterly unjust that she was with him, that arrogant, two-timing-!

* * *

><p><em><strong>She's so confused<br>She knows she deserves more  
>Someone who will love and adore<br>But his money's hard to ignore  
>She really doesn't know what to do<strong>_

* * *

><p>It was on one night or another that he confronted her about this, and it was with utter surprise that he realized she was undoubtedly confused.<p>

She knew that she was justified to more, to more than Inuyasha, to someone who'd adore her and lavish her.

"_Why, then? Why stay?"_ He asked, and she curled within a hidden shell, giving him a reason she wanted him to hear.

'_His money is hard to ignore.'_ He should've been satisfied with her answer, would have… had he not known that she was lying.

But then… if it really wasn't his money, then why?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Girl it's just a matter of time<br>Before he finds another more fine  
>After he's done dulling your shine<br>You're out the door and he's through with you**_

* * *

><p>He warned her, but she was either hard of hear or thoroughly ignoring him. He said, he spoke – she'd be nothing more to him the instant he finds one he deems better, and the instant he did, she'd be done.<p>

And she made his heartbreak as she looked at him with sad eyes and a glorious smile, and with whispering words she said, "Then I'll enjoy it as long as I can."

…Was her time with Inuyasha truly that worthy? At least, to her…?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tell me is the money worth your soul?<br>Tell me what's the reason that you hold on,  
>When you know that dude has a whole wall of 'em just like you?<br>And girl you're just way too fine  
>Gotta be treated as one of a kind<br>Girl use your mind  
>Don't be just another dime<strong>_

* * *

><p>More attempts were made, but it was futile, and so he spent as much time as possible to choking, as long as he got to see her. She really did have a wonderful smile, and it made him feel elated when he made her laugh.<p>

She seemed to enjoy herself, too, in his presence, and he took pride in that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I can't take<br>Seeing you with him  
>'Cause I know exactly what you'll be<br>In his gallery  
>Just not fair<br>And it's tearing me apart  
>You're just another priceless work of art<br>In his gallery**_

* * *

><p>It angered him more and more. The more time he spent with her, the more he hated his brother. It constricted him – this desire for her, and perturbed him that she was his brother's.<p>

That she was not his.

* * *

><p><em><strong>You're a masterpiece<br>I know that he  
>Can't appreciate your beauty<br>Don't let him cheapen you  
>He don't see you like I do<br>Beautiful, not just for show  
>Time that someone let you know<strong>_

* * *

><p>And it didn't seem fair. How could she not be his? How could his brother, who saw her as a gorgeous trophy, have her while he, who saw her as a priceless masterpiece, could not?<p>

She was too beautiful for Inuyasha, and he only served to denigrate her.

_He_ was surprised by how surprised _she _was upon hearing this from him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I can't take<em>**  
><strong><em>Seeing you with him<em>**  
><strong><em>'Cause I know exactly what you'll be<em>**  
><strong><em>In his gallery<em>**  
><strong><em>Just not fair<em>**  
><strong><em>And it's tearing me apart<em>**  
><strong><em>You're just another priceless work of art<em>**

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru?" Her sweet voice questioned, and he took her hands. Softer than he dreamed…<p>

"I can't take… seeing you with him." Sesshomaru confessed quietly. She became even more shocked, squeaking his name as he pulled her close.

"Is he truly worth it?" He growled out, anger leaking into him. "Is he worth your happiness?"

She clutched him securely, her breath fast and warm. "S-seshomaru…"

"When he's done with you…" He held her tighter, pulled her close and burying himself within her. "…He'll be onto the next one, and you'll be another in his gallery."

She sighed, "…I… I know."

His grip got tighter, angrier. "Then why? Why do it?"

"Sessh-Sesshomaru." Tears magnified her eyes, choking her words, but he was too angry, too upset, too heartbroken.

"Why him? Why him when _I_ could treat you so much better? When _I_ could love you more than he _ever_ could?" Surprise increased the size of her eyes, shock exposing her mouth, and then tears broke in diamonds, and guilt fell upon him in stabs against his gut.

"Kagome – I didn't-" He wiped her tears, she stole his breath.

"You." He stopped, confusion, for once, iterating his expression.

"Kagome?"

"_You_, you idiot, _you_. I stayed with him so I could be with **you**." She smiled through her tears, and where so many questions aroused within him, he didn't care as he kissed her the way she should be loved.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In his gallery<br>In his gallery**_

* * *

><p><strong>So... like, le fin.<strong>

* * *

><p>Right, so basically, I fixed it up and made it more… well, not so poorly-written and proper, despite the excessive amount of cheese and corn. I had become obsessed with 'Gallery' at one point of my life, as any being attaches to a song, and earlier I had come upon it on my iPod and remembered this. I owed the song that much to make a decent one-shot out of it.<p>

Thanks for reading,

~Paranoid Crack Abuser


End file.
